You'll be Remembered
by Sunnybrook
Summary: This is a story about a long ago promise that was made to keep a memory, the riders memories alive.


Based on the lyrics from the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift. I provided the lyrics at the end of the story.

* * *

Sweet water, Nebraska: Circa 1980

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming, Sam?" Billy asked. "The official opening is tomorrow. I know Buck's driving all the way from Connecticut, but he sure as hell is cutting it close."

Samantha Cain was pacing back and forth across the porch of her great, great Grandmother's clapboard house wondering the same thing. "He's going to show. I talked to him last night. He was in and he promised me he would be here for this. He knows how much this means not just to me, but all of us." She tried to hide the worry, but couldn't keep it from entwining itself around her words.

"Hey now, come on Sam. He'll be here." Jimmy pulled her into his arms, giving her a huge hug. "If I know Buck, he probably stopped off somewhere to get you flowers or something sweet like that."

"And fix a few flat tires for stranded folks along the way I'm sure." Louise added, laughing.

The others joined in with her. Everyone knew Buck was the sort of guy always ready to help out a needy soul.

Sam gently pulled out of Jimmy's hug and looked at all her friends who had become closer than family. "Thanks, y'all. Without you coming to help none of this would have been possible." Samantha beamed at her friends, then impetuously gave each of them quick hugs. Noah who was in the kitchen doing what he loved best would have to wait, but she planned to snag him and give him a hug as well.

Isaac blushed at her exuberant embrace, "Awww, it was nothing, Sam. It's what family does."

"Ike's right, Sam," Kid said. "Besides, look at the cool stories we'll have to share with our kids and one day our grandkids." A goofy grin was plastered to his face as he wrapped his arms around Lou's waist. She was now in her 4th month and was starting to show a little baby bump.

"Yeah, it ain't every day a person can tell their kids how they chained themselves to a house out in the middle of the Nebraska plains while staring down angry men with bulldozers for a couple of days." Jimmy quipped.

Billy chuckled, "Our grandkids will really think we're crazy old fools for sure when we tell them all that we did."

"I know, right." Lou couldn't hold back her amusement of the situation, "How am I ever goin' to explain to little Emma here that she actually had a part in it all?" She rubbed her growing belly affectionately.

Ike had watched the drive for signs of Buck, but nothing, not even a hint of kicked up dust showed itself. "It's a shame Buck wasn't there with us, it just didn't feel quite right without him."

Sam let out a soft sigh, "I know, Ike." She leaned up against the porch railing where Ike sat and rested her head on his drawn up knee. "We always fought all our dragons together. I know Buck would have been there if he could, but he had classes that he just couldn't miss, he has a hard schedule. But at least he's going to be here for the opening. I can't wait to see his face when he sees the bunk house."

Jimmy, casting his gaze around the porch, chuckled at some long forgotten memory of them back in high school, which had suddenly crept its way back to his conscience mind. "Yeah, we sure as hell were a mismatched band fighting the world as everyone looked down on us with our ripped up jeans, and cowboy boots."

"Speak for yourself Jimmy," Billy quipped, "Y'all may have looked like a band of thieves, but at least I gave our motley gang a bit of style."

Kid cocked a brow upward, "So, what happened to ya now, Billy?"

Billy cuffed Kid squarely up the side of his head and all the rest busted out laughing just as Noah walked out of the house.

"Hey, what's going on out here? What did Cody do now?" Noah asked as he joined in another round of laughter.

"Y'all think you're so funny..." Billy said in mock indignation.

Noah tried to stifle back another snicker; Cody was always such fun to pick on. "Yes, we do. Now if you all are hungry, you better get a move on it, my famous chicken salad doesn't wait around for just anyone."

"Hungry? Now why the hell didn't ya just say so, Noah?" Billy was already making a beeline for the front door.

"Wait, look! There is someone coming!" Ike hollered out, pointing towards the road as a car turned into the drive.

A red, 1965 Ford Mustang was kicking up a cloud of dust as the faint strains of Zeppelin caught and rode the breeze until it reached their ears. There was no mistaken that particular car or the owner; Edward Buck Cross, but everybody just called him Buck.

Sam let out a whoop as she jumped in the air, and they couldn't help grinning at each other while hollering out like they had when they were kids, "Rider coming!" Sam flew off the porch, waving at the approaching car until it came to a stop alongside Jimmy's 1958 Norton Manx and Billy's 1971 white Stingray Corvette.

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as she watched Buck get out of his car with effortless grace, while holding a bouquet of wild flowers out to her.

"I told ya, Sam," Jimmy hollered out, "Buck would stop to get you flowers."

Sam looked back at Jimmy who was grinning at her, then turned to look at Buck as butterflies assailed her belly. He sure was a handsome sight clad in a pair of faded Levi's, while sporting a black button down shirt left open at the collar. He still wore his dark hair long like he always had, and save for his eye color, which was a peculiar shade of golden green, he was the spitting image of his great, great-grandfather; Running Buck Cross.

Samantha didn't wait for Buck to take another step and flew into a dead run, flinging herself into his arms as he caught her up and twirled her off the ground. After several moments he settled her back down and promptly claimed her lips in a warm tender kiss that was met with the approving hoots and hollers of their makeshift family.

Finally the couple parted, and Sam leaned in, whispering with a cheeky grin, "I missed you too, Buck."

Giving her one of his devilish smirks, Buck whispered into her ear, "I was just saying 'Hi', I'm saving the 'I missed you' part for later." He gave her a knowing wink before stealing one more quick kiss.

"Okay, you two. That's enough,that's enough." Ike yelled out, smiling at his best friends.

Sam giggled and jabbed Buck playfully in the ribs as he wrapped his arm around her. Before they could make it to the porch everyone poured out into the front yard to welcome their brother home.

Isaac was the first to greet Buck as they hugged without words. Sam marveled at the connection between the pair, how the two friends understood each other. It was as if she was witnessing something out of Ike's journal...it was very uncanny. Sam use to wonder if the spirits had somehow sent the two friends back to earth to live once more and keep the family together.

"Why if it ain't Buck Cross! Are you still driving that poor excuse of a rust bucket around?" Billy hollered out as he ambled up beside Buck.

"Yeah, Buck, how are you able to keep that heap of metal from being found on the road dead?" Jimmy asked as he walked up and slapped Buck on the back.

Buck hitched his thumbs into his belt, cocked an eyebrow at his two friends and fired back, "Heap of metal? Jimmy, Cody, the two of you must be going blind in your old age, because you're looking at a classic parked there. And of course she's still going! Why hell, my baby better keep running cause I learned everything I know about cars from the likes of you two." His grin turned cocky as he gave Sam a quick wink. The gang knew Buck's Mustang was his first car and his pride and joy. Jimmy and Cody laughed outright as they each embraced their brother in a huge bear hug.

Next, it was Kid and Louise who greeted Buck. It had been four-year since they had seen each other, but time seemed to melt away as they talked. Buck was pleased to learn that their cattle ranch was now one of the most prosperous ranches in the state of Montana.

Finally before Buck got further tied up in conversation, Noah elbowed his way in and gave Buck a huge hug. "Well I'll be damned, I thought only Cody here could smell good cooking a hundred miles away."

"Hey there Noah, it's good to see ya!" Buck slapped him good naturally on the back. "Good cooking ya say..."

"That's right! Best chicken salad that will ever cross your mouth, Buck." Noah shook his head at the sight of his friend and added, "From the way you look you could sure use it! Don't they feed you at that fancy University you're at? Come on everyone...I bet our kin folk had no trouble finding the table when good food was on it." Noah grumbled as he made his way back to the kitchen as the rest, aside from Cody, still tarried a moment longer on the porch.

Every one finally made it to the table, their plates piled high with Noah's culinary creations as they all got caught up on what each other had going on in their lives. Conversation finally shifted as everyone filled Buck in on what he missed during the public sit in and their time spent chained to the house. It was a truly fantastic affair as the media got wind of their all-out attempt to stop bulldozers from plowing down what they affectionately called, Emma's house and putting in a highway straight through the former Express Station; for a moment in time the gang ruled Sweetwater.

Buck listened as stories were passed around about being chained overnight. The tales were exciting and he couldn't help laughing a little. He knew he would always be part of the gang, but tonight Buck felt like the odd man left out...only allowed to gaze into the world his friends shared though a small window.

Sam smiled brightly at Buck, encouraging him to join in but he just sat and listened while giving her one of his charming lopsided grins. Samantha wasn't fooled though and felt sure that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

Buck and Sam had turned down offers to go into town for a few drinks, and check out all the action the media coverage of the official opening had brought to their small city. Instead the couple chose to stay in, sitting on the old porch swing simply watching the setting sun exit the day in a glorious display of crimson; which set the evening sky ablaze in color.

Sam had missed Buck something fierce and was truly content at the moment with her head nestled in the crook of Buck's arm. She always loved being close to him, drinking in his scent which was a heady mixture that always reminded her of the warm earthy fragrance the air always held as the lingering summer days transitioned into fall; Samantha felt at peace as a calm washed over her.

They talked about all the little things couples who haven't seen each other in several months talk about. But Sam still found it rather odd that Buck hadn't mentioned any of his courses for this semester; he always had in the past. Maybe, she though, he didn't wish to talk about how things were going at Yale. But something still seemed odd, not quite right.

Buck finally drew quiet and mindlessly played with a lock of her hair. Sam never kept anything hidden from Buck, but with his grueling work and school schedule she didn't want to burden him any more than necessary with her problems.

Now that Buck was so close to her, Samantha finally felt free to share with him the full extent of her struggles to get the former Pony Express Station on the National Registry of Historic Places and how close to the wire the decision had come. She shared her future plans for the Sweetwater Express Museum and confessed to him alone her greatest dream was for the museum to gain National Historic Landmark status, a pipe dream perhaps, but she stilled dreamed.

Sam suddenly stopped talking, and looked up at Buck, wondering if he had drifted off to sleep. "Hey there, you." She tickled his belly which earned her a small grin as he tucked the strand of hair he was playing with behind her ear.

"Where were you just then, hummm? It certainly wasn't here with me." Sam rested her chin on his chest and looked up into eyes that at the moment were as green golden as a cat's.

"I'm sorry, Sam I was just thinking. His mien turned serious as he took hold of her shoulders and sat her back upright in the swing while studying her face for several moments.

Sam's eyes widened, "Buck, what's wrong? What's going on?" _Oh dear God_, she thought, _Please tell me that he isn't breaking up with me._

His voice trembled low and deep as his pent-up concern, and anger came pouring out. "That was a damn foolish stunt you pulled, Samantha! When you told me over the phone what you were planning, I never thought you would actually take on the State of Nebraska and chain yourself and all the others to this house! I couldn't believe it when I saw you on the 11:00 news, all I could do was watch, there was nothing I could do! What were you thinking, Sam? You could have gotten hurt, thrown in jail, even killed! What if they had taken a notion and plowed down the house with you chained to it? What about Louise, she's pregnant, for heaven's sake!"

Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing and jumped up off the porch swing and whirled on Buck. "I don't know where this is coming from but Louise is a grown woman, Buck! She is quite capable of making her own discussions and that's just what she did. Don't you think I tried to talk her out of this venture? She wouldn't listen to me, wouldn't hear anything about it nor would Kid listen, their hearts were right here! They informed me this was their heritage as well and they wouldn't let it go! What could I do, Buck? Besides it all worked out, and the fact that the media came only helped to solidify our cause. Everything worked out!"

Buck and Samantha locked eyes for several moments, neither speaking. Finally Buck broke the silence with the words that had haunted him on his long drive home. "What if it hadn't worked, Samantha?"

She stared, gaping at a man she had known practically her whole life, yet the man standing before her now seemed a stranger. "Where the hell is all this, 'what if? What if?' stuff coming from? What are you trying to say, Buck? That I should have stood aside and let them tear down Gran-mama Emma's and Papa Sam's home? Let them tear all this away and slap a highway in its place?" Samantha waved her hand out towards the former station yard and barns.

"Perhaps, yes Samantha," Buck said quietly. "You shouldn't have put yourself or others at risk for a house. Besides we all still carry the memories and stories with us, that's what really matters."

It would have been better if Buck had just hauled off and kicked Sam in the gut, the pain wouldn't have been near as intense as his words just were.

"You don't mean that Buck Cross!" She stood toe to toe with him and searched his face. "You know Buck, there was a time when nothing would have stopped you from being right here beside me, chained to this very house, fighting the dragons that would threaten to tear down the walls this home represents." Sam locked her misty green eyes on his as he started to speak.

It was at that very moment Buck realized he had said the exact wrong thing and really hurt her bad. _Oh no! Sam, no! That's not what I meant to say. _But before Buck could get the words out of his mouth, Samantha silenced him with a sharp "NO! Don't you dare speak!" Her green eyes flashed angry fire and he knew that look; she was on a roll and there would be no stopping her.

"You listen to me, Edward Buck Cross! This, all of this is a testament to our heritage." Samantha cast her hand over the station yard to make her point.

"Our ancestors crashed through walls and broke down barriers and became not just Express riders but a real family; this house stands as living proof of that fact. For one small moment in time a band of rag-tag misfits and orphans came together and shined as brightly as Kings and Queens! They ruled the wild west as they rode like the wind carrying mail across the plains." Sam paused trying to catch her breath – breaking Buck's gaze and looked out at what was once the station yard. Turning back to Buck she spoke and he didn't dare interrupt.

"Buck, our families have come here for generations for Sweetwater Reunion, telling the Express riders' stories, and telling their own tales as well. And all of us, the gang, we have had the time of our lives camping out in the bunk house where the Boys had bedded down, running amuck in the stables, bringing our horses, pretending we could ride like a true Express riders. It always made the stories we were told come alive. You take that away and what do you have left Buck? Just stories, memories that fade into legend, and legend soon fades into myth, cause there is no one left to remember the true stories, then it all quickly disappears until names like; Cody, Hickock, The Kid, Lou, Ike, Buck, Noah, Teaspoon, Emma, Sam, Rachel, and Jessie are all forgotten, and I refuse to let that happen!"

Her breathing came in ragged gasps but she continued, "You of all people Buck ..." She paused again, thus forcing Buck to really look around the former station yard where they had shared so many happy memories. "...you've read Ike's journal, you – you know more than the others that what I did was what Ike and Buck would have wanted! They would have wanted generations of people to come and actually see and experience for a moment in their lives what it was like to be a hero, a true Pony Express Rider and to see how a bunch of orphans came together as a real family and shined."

Tears were now flowing down Sam's cheeks, "Tomorrow, Buck, tomorrow people will actually be able to come here and see, hear and truly experience what has always been a part of our lives and, and Teaspoon's Boys will really live again, can't you see it Buck?"

Sam turned away from Buck, while angrily swiping away the tears that were falling. After several moments she looked back at the man she had loved with every ounce of her being, took in a deep breath, gathered her composure and whispered, "There was a time you shared my dream, when you shared Ike and Buck's dream, that the Riders would always be remembered...that their memories would live on. When did you lose that dream, Edward?"

Buck stared into her tear filled eyes, tears he had caused. Buck tried to speak but his words came moments too late as he reached for Samantha only to have her back away from him, rip her gaze from his and dash off the porch towards the bunk house, her long honey brown hair streaming out behind her. Buck called out to Samantha, "I still share your dream, Sammie. It's still in my heart, you are in my heart, Sammie come back, please...Samantha!"

He felt hot tears sting the back of his eyes as he fingered a small box nestled in his pocket wrapped in a thread bare piece of old red cotton cloth. Buck wondered how he had managed to botch things so horribly bad. All he could do now was head towards the bunk house hoping beyond hope that he could repair the damage he had wreaked on the one woman he would ever love.

* * *

Sam unlocked the glass case that sat in the corner of the bunk house and gently removed a careworn journal and sat down on one of the bunks. She grazed her fingers lovingly over the cover before gently opening it to a random entry and read the words...

_Rock Creek, October 1861_

_Well Ike, it looks like it is truly an end of an era, I made my last run as a Pony Express rider. It was a good run, no trouble. They already have the telegraph lines in and will be officially operating in a couple of days._

_I'm not sure yet what I'll do or where I'll go. Noah has this wild idea of joining in on a cattle drive out in Texas, I think I might join him. I can't go off and scout for the Army like Cody, and I can't go back to the Kiowa tribe, so heading out to Texas seems like a good place as any to start. It will give me time to really think and sort out all that has happened in my life. _

_The most interesting bit of news I have to share with you, Ike is that Jimmy is going to get married to a girl named Alice. He says he is putting away his Colts for good, I can't believe that. But we are all happy for him. _

_Rachel is still teaching and is getting married as well. Guess who the lucky man is? Teaspoon! What does that make...7__th__ wife...they are so happy. _

_And how could I have forgotten, Lou is expecting. Should be sometime in June and we all will be Uncles, Kid is so proud. They are looking to move back to Sweetwater, I'm happy for them. _

_I've tried to keep your promise, Ike. I have written everything of interest I could remember since you went away. I tried to keep your memory alive, my friend, and all our memories. It's all written down as best I could. _

_Ike, it's time for me to pass your journal on to Kid and Lou, I thought it best. They will pass our stories to their children. I still carry the pictured you drew of all of us, do you remember? I'm looking at it right now as I write this last entry to you. We sure as hell were a motley looking bunch of riders, but we all had the time of our lives fighting alongside you, Ike. Now it's the start of an age..._

* * *

_Rock Creek, October 21__st__. 1861_

_I lied, Ike; one more entry._

_Noah and I leave out today for Texas and I officially turn your journal over to Lou and Kid for safe keeping._

_But I thought you would like to know who passed through Rock Creek yesterday. Emma and Sam! They were on their way to a Territorial Governors meeting in St. Louis and stopped in to pay a visit. They have a little baby boy; they named him Isaac, after you. Emma's also expecting another little one early in the summer. _

_Well, Buddy it is time for me to say goodbye, for now,...I had the time of my life with you. We'll be remembered, that is my promise to you, Ike; we'll be remembered._

* * *

Samantha pushed the journal back in her lap as tears streamed once more down her face. Suddenly she heard the bunk house door open and looked up to see Edward Buck standing framed within the doorway in the suns setting light.

In an instant Buck was by Samantha's side, gently placing the journal out of the way as he gathered her in his arms. Buck knew he had no right at the moment, after what he had done to hurt her, but the sight of Samantha just shattered his heart into a million tiny fragments. He let her cry out all her anger and pain in his arms as he said over and over, "It's still my dream, it's still my dream, Sammie, I'm so sorry, I love you..." He kept saying the words over and over until he felt the tension dissipate from her body. Several seconds passed as he continued to hold her until he felt Sam push away from him and he released her.

Wiping away her remaining tears, Sam looked into Buck's hazel eyes searching for answers. "Why Buck? If this is still your dream why did you get so angry with me? Why? I don't understand you at the moment. I did what I had to for the Boys, so their memory would stay alive.

Buck raked his hands through his long hair and heaved a sigh at the ceiling before turning his full attention back on Samantha. "Sam, I'm sorry for how I acted on the porch..."

Samantha tried to interrupt him.

"Please, Samantha let me finish this. I was angry but not at you, never at you; please you must believe that, it was myself I was angry with. You were  
right, Sam, there was a time when nothing would have ever stopped me from being by your side fighting alongside you and the rest of the gang. They put everything down, they all put their own lives on hold and came to your aid...where was I?" Buck gave a derisive laugh, "In a class room. Then I tried to prove myself and make you feel like your actions were wrong, instead of my own."

"Buck, no..."

Buck placed a finger over Sam's mouth. "Shhhh. I'm not finished yet. When I saw you on T.V., Sam, I was so worried for you and what might have happened, and I wasn't even there to protect you. I had promised you so many years ago that I would always be there for you, and I failed you. It was at that moment Sam; I realized what was really important to me. You were right in doing what you had to, in order to save the Express station and Emma's house, I was the damn foolish one, for not being by your side."

For the first time in Sam's life Buck truly had rendered her speechless for a moment. "What...what about all those things you said about letting the house get torn down...what about..."

Buck placed his hand over her mouth to silence her, and smiled for the first time since entering the bunk house; Samantha always had a hard time keeping quiet.

"I was talking out of my head like a complete fool; I love you Sam, I never want to see the house torn down, but I never want to see you hurt either! Now are you gonna be quite and let me finish?"

She nodded her head as he removed his hand.

"Good girl. I've quit school. I'm not returning to Yale."

"You did what?! " Sam asked in shocked disbelief?

"I've quit school." Buck repeated, "I'm not going back to Yale. I plan to stay right here in Sweetwater."

His words were still a shock to Sam as she spoke, "But,... but why, Buck? You always wanted to be a Doctor; that was your dream. You're attending one of the finest medical schools in the country; you can't just give something like that up."

"Sure I can." Was Buck's matter of fact reply as a slight grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Samantha was still reeling from his news, "Buck, have you lost your mind? You worked your whole life for this chance; you got a full scholarship to Yale! That doesn't happen every day, they just don't hand those things out!"

Buck reached out, tenderly tucking back a wayward curl, "Samantha, listen to me. I haven't lost my mind. What you did here, what's taking place tomorrow really made me refocus my perceptive, and I had well over a thousand miles of driving to really think of what is truly important to me."

"But you only have two more years to go, then your residency and you're through; you can come back home." Sam reached out grasping his hand in hers, gently placing a kiss in his palm, "Buck, why give up something you have worked so hard for when you're so close to reaching everything you ever dreamed of?"

A shiver ran through him at her tender gesture. "Two more years, then possibly I'll be looking at another four years of residency. That's too long for me to stay away, Sam. Besides every thing I have ever dreamed of; really dreamed of is sitting right here next to me,…" His eyes glowed as he lovingly caressed her cheek and whispered, "…I want you forever next to me, Samantha, just say yes."

"What?" Samantha asked, as she trembled at his gentle touch. She watched spelled bound as Buck moved off the bunk, dropped to one knee beside her while holding out the cloth wrapped box.

How long Sam just sat, staring at him as he held out the small gift she didn't know, but finally she heard him ask with a nervous edge to his voice, "Well?"

Tentatively she reached out, took the small cloth clad box, removed the grosgrain ribbon and stared at the cloth as recognition hit her like a lightning bolt! Her eyes shot to Buck in disbelief! "Buck! This is...this is the remains of Ike McSwain's bandana! It's been in your family for generations! Your great, great-grandfather would have never let it pass out of the family..."

"I know that, Sammie. Open the box." He was beginning to think his heart would beat straight out of his chest if she didn't give him an answer soon.

Sam had been so caught up in the bandana that she failed to realize there was actually a small box in her hand. Slowly she opened it and her breath caught as her eyes sought Buck's. "Is this...?"

He took the box, cloth and all out of her hand and removed the ring then held it out to her. "Samantha Cain, will you marry me?"

She stared at the antique ring Buck held out to her for several moments. It had three thin bands of white gold interwoven into a continuous knot with a small emerald stone set in a delicate filigree setting. Lifting her misty green eyes to Buck, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. For the second time in one day the man had managed to render her speechless.

Buck's heart was hammering in his chest as he watched Sam bring her hands to her mouth, then watched as her beautiful face broke out into a smile that took his breath away. She beamed at him as she leapt up off the bunk house cot and twined her arms around his neck, "Yes! Yes, Edward Buck Cross, I'll marry you!"

* * *

Later that evening as Sam nestled herself closer to Buck, she studied the ring on her left hand.

"Do you really like it, Sammie?" Buck softly asked. "If you prefer we can go pick out a ring you would really like."

Sam playfully jabbed him in the side. "Don't be silly, Buck Cross. I love the ring, it's beautiful and absolutely perfect."

"Really, are you sure?" Buck asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really I'm sure, Buck. I love the ring but I really, really love the man who gave it to me more." She reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead then lips.

Her sweet kiss and statement truly affected Buck, Samantha loved him, wanted to share her life with him; his heart soared. Wrapping a curl around his finger, he couldn't help but ask with a hint of mischief glinting in his eyes, "You know who the ring belonged to, don't you?"

Sam studied the ring, then turned to peer into eyes that had turned into a mesmerizing shade of green, seeking the answer. "No. I mean, I know it belonged to someone in your family, Buck. But I don't know who."

Buck tried to act shocked. "Why, Samantha Cain I'm surprised at you. I would have thought you would have already known."

She moved so that her face was only inches from his, her warm sweet breath tickling his ear, "Stop teasing me, Buck Cross. Who did it belong to?"

Buck arched a brow while giving her a crooked grin, "I don't think I'm the one who's doing the teasing at the moment." He playfully replied as he quickly captured her mouth with his and gave her a long, lingering kiss before releasing her, both rendered breathless.

As Samantha settled her head back down on Buck's bare chest, he took her hand in his and touched the ring that rested on her slender finger. "You really don't know who this belonged to?"

Suddenly the weight of his words hit her while she raised herself up and looked at him clearly stunned. "Are you trying to tell me, Buck that this ring I'm wearing right now, is the ring Running Buck gave to..."

"Yep, that's right, my love." He was grinning bigger than a Cheshire Cat.

For the third time, that evening Buck managed to render Sam speechless, but this time it wasn't his words that silenced her, as he claimed her mouth with his in a searing hot kiss...

* * *

_Sweetwater, October 21st Circa; 1980_

_Well, today's the day. I can't believe it has finally arrived. As I write this entry to you all, Ike's portrait is beside me. It's now framed although a little faded over the years. But I can still see the creases where Buck carried it all those years with him. You sure were a handsome bunch of Express riders, Lou you were beautiful, I still don't see how you managed to pass yourself off as a boy. _

_Today you Boys will shine. I can't contain my excitement. Today the Sweetwater Express Station Museum officially opens to the public. We are all here, the gang came back for you, we kept our promise, for a moment in time a new band of thieves in ripped up jeans paved the way for all of you. Today you'll be remembered for the true heroes you are. You all held your heads high and this day you will rule Sweetwater once more. You are the Kings and Queens that rode like the wind across the territory. _

_I have only one more bit of news to add before I sign off. Edward and I are engaged to be married, and Running Buck, I proudly wear your ring – the ring you had made special for your beloved._

_We plan to wed next weekend right here at Emma's house, everyone's going to be here, I know all you Boys will be here as well to witness the happy day. Another generation, your story lives on, Ike, your story will live on. _

_Time for me to go, our day begins, ride safe. _

* * *

Samantha, sitting at the long wooden table in the bunk house, set her pen down and jumped slightly as she heard the bunk house door creak open. She smiled brightly at Buck as he entered and came around and wrapped his arms around Samantha, while pressing a warm kiss upon her cheek.

"Good morning, Buck. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," Buck replied with a grin. He kept his arms wrapped around Sam while resting his chin on top of her head. "But I was hoping to wake up with you still in my arms."

Sam giggled as she craned her head around, smiling sweetly up at him. "I'm sorry, Buck. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

"I'll forgive you this time," Buck replied with a chuckle, "besides I should have known this is where you would run off to. What are you doing?"

"I've been reading through Ike's journal again. I just had to come out to the bunk house one last time before the day truly starts. You know, I just love how Buck took up writing in Ike's journal after he passed. I love how he wrote to Ike every day as if he had never left him."

"Well Sam, in Buck's mind Ike never left this world, not really; Ike was always by Buck's side in spirit."

Sam bit down and worried her lower lip. "Buck, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong, Sam?"

Samantha swallowed hard, "I added an entry into Ike's journal. No one has ever added anything to the journal since Running Buck's last entry back in October 1861."

"Can I see what you wrote?"

Buck's eyes scanned the page she had written on, then he handed the journal back to Samantha and whispered into her ear, "It's perfect. Your entry belongs there, Sam, the Boys would approve, they would approve of everything you have done here!"

Buck turned and really took in the Bunk house for the first time.

Hanging prominently on the far wall was William F. Cody's fringed buckskin jacket, framed in glass. In the corner of the bunk house was a lovely old saddle that had been well cared for on display with a mail pouch, better known as a mochila, properly hanging across the saddle. A photograph of a beautiful paint hung above the display; Kid with his horse, Katy.

Edward Buck marveled at all the little pieces of the riders lives Samantha had been able to obtain, and a strange shiver ran through him, as if he was no longer alone with Sam in the bunk house.

Hanging on another wall of the bunk house, framed in glass was Noah's leather whip with its silver etched handle. While randomly hanging upon the walls were several of Ike's drawings, including the professional photograph taken of Jimmy, Cody and Noah.

Lastly, Edward Buck examined the contents of the glass case. It held several pieces of interesting memorabilia from the period including his great,great-grandfather Running Buck's knife, Lou, Louise McCloud's spectacles, Ike McSwain's Family Bible, and Emma Shannon's pocket watch that had belonged to her beloved father.

But the most prominent piece of the collection rested in the center of the case; one of James Butler Hickok's actual Ivory handled Colt revolvers, on loan from the Cody estate in Wyoming.

Buck turned back and smiled broadly at his Samantha. "Everything is perfect, Sammie; you did the riders proud."

Sam closed the distance between them and twined her arms around Buck's neck. "I love you Edward Buck Cross." She stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head towards Buck as he met her more than half way. Samantha still shivered at the way his mouth would moved over hers while his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in flush to his frame.

Slowly Sam pulled away from his embrace and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you really sure, Buck you want to give up Yale and your dream of being a Doctor for all this?"

"Yes, yes I am." He pulled Sam close, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Besides, ..." Buck paused, a crooked grin adorning his face, "You're going to need someone here who can really show all your visitors how to properly mount and ride a horse Pony Express style."

Samantha laughed outright. "If my memory serves me correctly, Buck Cross, I believe I was the one who first mastered that little trick while you promptly landed your backside flat on the ground." Sam squealed out as Buck lunged at her and proceeded to tickle her silly.

* * *

The gang just stood in the doorway shaking their heads as they watched the pair.

"There's gonna be no living with these two is it?" Billy asked to no one in particular.

"No, there isn't," Ike groaned, "It's gonna be worse than watching Lou and Kid."

"Hey! We were never that bad." Kid replied with mock indignation.

Jimmy turned to look at Lou and Kid, raised an eye brow as he grumbled "The hell you were, you two were worse!" He turned back, raised two fingers to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle that drew the attention of Sam and Buck. "Hey you two, have you forgotten what today is?"

The couple spun around, Sam's face turning crimson at the sight of her friends standing in the bunk house doorway, with their knowing smirks; Sam and Buck would never live this down.

"You both better hustle, it's getting late and we still have work to do." Jimmy chided with a cheeky grin.

Sam grabbed hold of Buck's arm and checked his watch, gasping at the time. "Oh, no! How long have you guys been standing there in the doorway without saying a word?"

"Long enough." Noah chuckled. "Now come on you two, let's get a move on it!"

As the pair headed out of the bunk house, Kid hollered back over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way Buck, I believe I was the one who mastered all of Teaspoon's old tricks. So Sam, I think I'm the one here best qualified to show all your visitors how to properly ride a horse Pony Express style."

"I don't think so Kid." Billy yelled out. "Every one here knows I could throw the pouch on the saddle and mount my horse faster than all of you."

"Ha! I'm still the fastest rider!" Buck shot back at Billy and Kid.

Ike was laughing, "If I recall, you suffered the worse, Buck, when you showed off for the girls by trying to mount Jimmy's Palomino from the back!"

"Why hell, Buck, ya couldn't walk straight for a week after that fiasco." Jimmy quipped.

"I think it was more like two weeks, Jimmy," Noah chimed in. "I believe that day ranks right up there with the time Buck tried showing off to Sam, by turning around in his saddle so he could wave at her, while going at a full gallop and almost lost his balance and..."

"That's it!" Buck called out. "Y'all are dead men walking."

The boys laughed out loud as Buck dashed off the bunk house porch after his brothers.

As the men crashed off the porch, out into the station yard, Samantha laughed as she turned to Lou and said with exasperation, "Men! Look at them! Can't live with them. "

"I know, you're right, Sam. Men, can't live without them.! " Lou snorted in replied.

The girls laughed at the sight of their boys.

Samantha Cain couldn't help giving Lou a warm hug. She truly couldn't recall the last time she felt so completely happy.

"Lou, there is one more thing I need to do here, I'll catch up with you back at Emma's"

* * *

Sam slowly gathered up the journal from off the table and held it a moment close to her chest, before placing it lovingly back in the glass case. Lastly she took up the portrait Ike drew of the riders. Sam tenderly traced her fingers over each of the Riders as she whispered, _Today you are the Kings and Queens; today, Boys you rule Sweetwater once more...Ride safe my Boys. _Sam lovingly placed a kiss on the frame then hung Ike's portrait next to his bunk, and whispered,_ today you all live...In Teaspoon's words,' you tied these United States together and you did us proud'. _

* * *

**I dedicate this story to all you wonderful; TYR Fanfic writers and readers who have kept this amazing adventure alive! Because of you our Boys live on...the Express lives on!**

**First I want to thank the Writers Ranch for inspiring me with this particular challenge.**

** Second, a huge thanks goes out to Jenna, Anita and Kristina...for going over the story, offering needed suggestions and encouragement that helped me. Also Anita a special thanks for the beta. A large hug for the gals at the G+! Without you and your wonderful moral support this story may have never seen the light of day. You gals are wonderful...**

* * *

**"Long Live" by Taylor Swift. **

I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in the stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered


End file.
